In 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE)) and the IEEE 802.16m Wireless metropolitan area networks (Wireless MAN), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) is adopted as a downlink (DL) transmission scheme.